1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a power adapting apparatus including an alternating current (AC) output terminal capable of outputting AC power and direct current (DC) power, and an image forming apparatus and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of compact printers for personal users is required. An apparatus using low DC power, such as a monitor, uses an external adapter having a switching mode power supply (SMPS) separatively attached to the apparatus, and thus the size of the apparatus can be reduced and the apparatus can be located more freely due to the adapter being external.
Laser printers and multi-function peripherals use AC power because they need a high temperature for printing. Accordingly, laser printers and multi-function peripherals do not use an adapter for converting AC power to DC power and include a power supply unit therein, thus creating limitations with regard to reducing the size of the printers or multi-function peripherals.